Trask's Savior
by Guardian Zenithar
Summary: I recently played KOTOR again, so I figured I'd write a oneshot about the Republic soldier who dies right after you leave the dorm on the Endar Spire. I probably spent all of five minutes on this. T for language, and feel free to leave any kind of comment


"Everyone hold your position, dammit!" Ensign Trask Ulgo yelled as men died around us. I took aim at a Sith soldier and fired. He crumpled to the ground after my shot struck his face. "Suppressive fire! We have to hold these bastards off!" I stood up and began firing quickly at any Sith I could see, as did the rest of the soldiers around me. As I pulled the trigger again my rifle didn't fire, which meant I needed a new power cell.

"Reloading, sir!" I yelled as I quickly knelt down and began removing the depleted cell. We were on the Endar Spire, a Republic warship, flying near Taris, when the ship got attacked by a Sith battleship, but surprisingly they didn't destroy us immediately. Instead, they chose to board the ship and get mowed down at the choke points we had set up. Well, they got mowed down at my choke point, but got through all the others. My squad was forced to retreat, which was when we met up with Ensign Trask Ulgo.

"Private Tana, hurry up! You're the best shot here, so get to shooting!"

"Yes, sir!" I slapped the fresh power cell into my blaster rifle, stood up, and began shooting. Two Sith had gotten foolish enough to rush me with vibroblades, so I quickly shot the first one in the chest a few times. The other one began to swing a chop at me, so I kicked him in the chest. As he staggered back I tackled him down, shoved my rifle's muzzle up under his helmet, and fired. He stopped resisting as I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Your ass is coming with me!" I looked up to see that the Ensign had grabbed me and was leading me through the halls away from the fight. "I need someone to back me up on this one."

"What about the rest of my squad, sir?" Ulgo stopped and turned around to face me.

"You are the rest of your squad, son. And this is important, so just stay quiet and follow me." Trask took off, and I followed. At a corner he stopped and motioned for me to stop. He then motioned that there were three Sith around the corner, and they were close to each other. I waved for him to move away from the corner, so I moved up to it and threw a fragmentation grenade around it.

"What the- shit, look out!" one of them yelled. Not a second later there was an explosion, and one of the soldiers came flying past the corner. I then rushed around with my rifle up, but I lowered it when I saw that no one was still standing.

"I'll take point, sir, just tell me where to go." He pointed down towards officer dorms, so I ran down the hallway with him right behind me. All the soldiers I saw, Republic and Sith, were either in combat or dead, so we just kept going. I would try to stop, but the Ensign kept pushing me on.

"Look, this mission is more important than all of them, so don't worry about them and just keep running. That's an order, soldier." I had no choice but to let my friends die. Whatever we're doing, I thought as I ran, it better be worth it. Eventually we came to the end of the hall, where we stopped at a dorm labeled ENSIGN TRASK ULGO.

"Sir, what the hell are we doing here?" I finally asked. Ulgo turned around with an angry look on his face. "Don't give me that, sir. I had to watch men from my platoon die in these halls on the way here, so I want to know what's so damn important. Well?"

"The Jedi had someone put on the ship at the last minute, and they know she's still in here. I'm supposed to save her…" At that point I stopped listening. I had to let my buddies die for some lazy bitch? "…wait out here until we get back, okay?"

"Yes, sir." He opened the door and went into a little hallway while I looked around. I saw that another officer was dead nearby, so I flipped him over to see that he was a Lieutenant. "Rest in peace, sir." I took his security card and went over to the door, where I scanned it onto the lock. I then pushed a series of buttons to set the door to lockdown. "Have fun with that, Ensign. Damn Jedi." I could hear a door open behind me, so I crushed the card and turned around. Two Sith soldiers appeared, so I quickly threw a frag grenade and took cover. The blast killed the Sith, set the door to lockdown, and damaged a nearby astromech droid. "Sorry about that, little man."

"Beep boop-boop weeeeet!" it beeped angrily at me, so I smiled at it as it continued working. I could hear someone tampering with the door to the dorm, so I turned to face it, thinking of an excuse for the lockdown. Before I could, though, I felt a blaster shot hit my side.

"Agh!" I yelled as I turned to face the threat. Two Sith were standing in a doorway when Ensign Ulgo and a woman appeared from the dorm. I raised my rifle and fired at them, but another blaster shot caught me in the chest. I moaned as I crumpled to the ground.

"These Sith must be the advance boarding party," Ulgo commented. No shit, I thought as I bled out. "For the Republic!" He and the woman then began firing, and they defeated the soldiers in no time. Without even stopping to check on me, they ran off through the doorway the two Sith had come through.

"Damn officers…" I muttered to myself as I laid in a pool of my blood. I heard a door open, so I looked to see that it was the door that I had blown shut. A Sith officer and two soldiers rushed through into the dorm.

"Blast, she got away!" the officer yelled. "Go find her!" The two Sith ran past me after Ensign Ulgo and the woman, but the officer walked over to me and flipped me over onto my back. "Are all the dead Sith on the way here your handiwork?" I weakly nodded as he knelt down. "I think I have a solution to your little problem." He reached behind his back to grab something, but my vision was fading, so I couldn't make it out. I then felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and then everything faded away.


End file.
